The Simpsons: Infestation
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: When an Aliens Convention comes to town, complete with an all channel movie marathon, things go to hell.  It seems that Klax and Kodos want to unleash the Xenomorph scourge on Springfield. Will everyone survive...?
1. The Day Off

**Hey, my first crosssover; so here we go. I'm writing this, because I swear it'll be hilarious. The fact that I'm writing the first English version of an Aliens and Simpsons crossover is the best.**

**I won't be able to update for a while, seeing as I'm already doing three more with this. **

**However, I hope you enjoy. I guarantee that you'll get some laughs. I'm going to have it be strictly mostly aliens; so expect this to be good. I'm going to try to make it be funny as well as scary; it's a personal challenge.**

**I hope you enjoy…**

**The Simpsons: Infestation**

**Chapter 1: The Day Off**

**Bart**

Bart had been looking forward to this since the beginning of the year. It was the start of a three day weekend that ended on Monday.

This Saturday was going to be the start of some awesome stuff. He immediately ran out of the room to downstairs, skipping every second step on the stairs. He ran to the kitchen, and got on the phone.

He knew the number by heart, and dialed it. The number was Milhouse's home phone for when he was with his dad.

The phone rang six times, slowly calling out. Bart counted each one. Just before the seventh one ended and took it to voicemail, it was answered.

"Hello," Milhouse called on the other end. "Van Houten residence."

"It's Bart." He answered "You ready for the weekend?"

"You know I am!" Milhouse replied "We're gonna watch that Movie Marathon tonight!"

"Milhouse my boy," Bart casually enunciated "We're gonna make tonight be the best of our lives." He paused, "Meet me in the Clubhouse." He ended, speeding up his speech.

He then hung up the phone.

**Milhouse**

Currently at his dad's new apartment, he was still on the phone. "hello, Bart," he said into the now beeping phone "Hello?"

"He hung up on you." His dad said from his room.

After this, the sleeping form of his dad walked out of the room. He was currently wearing a uniform for a Kwiki-Mart worker.

"I'll be out until six tomorrow morning, I want you here by seven." He said, before grabbing the keys and leaving the door.

Milhouse ran to the window, and watched his dad take the bicycle to get to work.

Slowly, Mr. Van Houten built up speed, trying hard to pedal out of the parking lot.

Milhouse then grabbed his key and left. He locked the door behind him, and got on his pink girl's bike. Tonight was going to be radical.

**Lisa**

Getting the weekend off of school was a bit of a disappointment, yet was a bit worth it in a different way.

She had been wanting to take in internship at Fink's private lab since forever.

She got out of bed, and got dressed. Getting in her usual red dress and pearls, she got ready.

She started to walk down the stairs, making sure to get every step. When she was at the bottom, she made her way to the garage. She passed Bart, who was still in his PJ's, and jumping up and down in front of the phone.

"What's gotten you so excited. New joke shop open up?" she asked, a hint of careful sarcasm in her voice.

"Well," Bart answered "If you must know; I am having Milhouse over tonight for the movie marathon."

"That stupid thing?" she answered "That awful sci-fi horror series involving a creature that could not possibly exist. I thought that was next weekend."

"It's tonight. We're gonna watch it, then on Monday sneak into that convention." He clarified.

"You know mom won't let you watch it. Plus, dad's not letting you anywhere near the TV." She said.

"I'm not watching it here." Bart bragged "Me and Milhouse are watching it in the Clubhouse, and you're not invited."

"You mean 'Milhouse and I'." she corrected.

"Who cares about grammer!" Bart protested. "and why are you dressed so early?" he inquired, noting Lisa's appearance.

"Well, I've got somewhere to be." She answered. "I'm starting my Internship with Dr. Fink. We're going to look at that object in the sky that's on the news."

"Isn't he the guy we go to when we're sick?" Bart asked, tilting his head to the left.

"No," Lisa answered "That's doctor Hibert. Dr. Fink is the guy who showed us our futures, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Bart commented "You're gonna date Milhouse, you're gonna date Milhouse!" he then taunted.

"I'm done with this." she said, finally entering the garage. "The future is my own to decide."

With that, she got on her bike, and rode off.

**Homer**

The alarm clock in his bedroom went off, making the loud, blaring beep, constantly repeating.

Homer reached out, and mashed the snooze button; thinking he'd shut it off.

Immediately, he sat up, and cheered. "Woo-hoo!" he yelled "Movie Marathon Saturday!"

He then got up, and ran to the stairs. He stepped blindly, not caring where he went.

He stepped on the cat's tail, and tripped over the dog on his way to start going down the stairs. Upon being tripped, he fell down the stairs; yelling "D'oh" at each impact.

When he reached the bottom in a heap, he looked up at the ceiling, before immediately crawling back onto his feet.

He made his way into the kitchen to check that all of his snacks were still there.

Opening the fridge, he counted every jar of dip he'd bought at the store was still there.

He'd purchased three jars of onion dip, two of bean; five of queso, salsa, and guacamole. He'd had four large tubs of sour cream to top it all off.

He checked also to see that all ten thirty-two packs of beer were still there. He brushed over the pack of Buzz Cola that The Boy requested, before making his way to the pantry.

Opening up, he saw all thirty bags of chips. He'd had ten bags of Ruffles, ten bags of salsa chips, and ten of different brands; namely Doritios, Lays, and those new SunChips that Marge had bought him.

He then eyed Bart, who was currently making his way from the phone. "Boy," he said "You'd better not touch my snacks."

"You can have it all dad," Bart replied. "Just a sooner heart attack on your end."

This pissed him off. "Why you little!" he yelled, before reaching across the table to strangle him.

This went on for about five seconds before he was interrupted. "Homer!" Marge yelled. "don't strangle Bart."

Immediately he released his son from his grip. "He said I was a heart attack waiting to happen." He protested.

"But I didn't though!" Bart yelled, throwing his hands over his eyes.

"Bart," Marge finished "Don't make fun of your dad's weight. You're fathers very self-conscious about his weight."

"Alright." The boy said, "Can I go now?" he then asked.

"Yes Bart." Marge permissed.

The boy ran his way out of the kitchen, and could be heard running up the stairs.

Marge then turned her head to face Homer. "Now do you want me to fix all of your snacks yet." She asked.

Homer paused, before going off and singing the tune to Centerfold by the J. Giels Band.

"I asked you a question Homey." She said, interrupting the tune that she had to admit _was_ catchy.

"Not yet Marge." He answered "We have to save them for the movies." He explained. "I want to make sure that we have enough to eat. You know how those movies always made me hungry."

"Oh yeah," Marge said. "Never got why." She paused. "Are you still inviting Lenny and Carl?"

"You bet I am," he answered. "Can I invite Barney over?" he asked, a begging look now on his face.

"Of course you can Homer." She answered "Just make sure he get's home okay. I saw this one PSA and there's a statistic about how drunk people don't mak…"

That was all she got out. At this, Homer yelled "Woo-hoo!" and immediately ran to the car, still in his underwear.

"Put some pants on first!" she yelled, cupping her hands to her mouth.

"Awwow!" he yelled, making his way back to his room.

**Lisa**

As she rode up to the Lab, slowly and steadily. She was already out of breath.

She got to the rack she had him put up, and locked her bike. Her combination was 475, and as she brought each section of the lock to bear, slowly ticking each part into place.

One by one, she took it in. When she was done, she smiled, and walked into the lab.

When she got in, she yelled "I'm here Professor Fink." She announced.

"Right in the telescope room! You have to see this! Riablaven!" Fink returned.

Immediately, Lisa took the way down the three halls. Left, right, and three doors down.

Entering the telescope room; she saw Fink hunched over a computer. "These dots are both headed to earth, and I've seen them Bat-tling!" he explained, getting up to allow Lisa to look.

She walked up, and put her eye to the viewport. She saw two dots out in space.

She could see one of them grow bigger, steadily moving.

"What is this?" she asked, eyes growing wide.

"It seems to be a space battle." Fink answered "I checked the traject-or-y of the other one, and it's headed straight for Springfield!"

**Space**

Klax slithered his way onto the bridge. It seemed that Kodos was currently working the tractor beam.

"Kodos," Klax instructed "We must make sure it lands in the settlement they call Springfield. It will be the epicenter of a massive wave."

"Of course" said Kodos "It is so strategic, it has to be done. We'll make sure that they receive the spawn we've created."

Kodos centered it, and released the tractor beam. It seemed that the Derelict Ship that they released was to be their weapon of choice.

Slowly, and surely, the leathery, horseshoe-shaped ship fell to earth.


	2. Night Moves

_**Well, the Crossover lives. I will now add more to it, making it so that we can get to see something familiar to Aliens while adding a bit more Simpson's moments. I hope you enjoy the mix of horror and comedy. Here we go…**_

**Chapter 2: Night Moves**

**Homer**

He knew that he couldn't miss this. He still took a nap, yet set an alarm so he'd wake up on time.

It went off at six. Homer was currently in his hammock in the backyard, and the alarm was a phone he'd set up on a stump.

Waking up violently, he rolled over to reach for it. He leaned rightwards, reaching out for the phone on the stump below.

Just when he was about to grab the phone, he'd leaned too far. The hammock spun around, dropping his fat form straight onto the ground, face first.

"D'oh!" He yelled. Getting back on his hands and knees, he reached forward and grabbed the phone.

Pressing down on the off button, he shut down the alarm. "Time to go get the guys." He announced, and made his way into the house.

He passed Marge, who was dusting off his movie-night beer mugs. These he'd won in a raffle at work. They were screened with different movie studios.

Never mind it cost twenty dollars for a raffle ticket at the time, it was well worth it now.

"I'm off to go pick up Lenny and Carl." He announced, making his way into the garage.

He opened the car door, got in, and backed out. He knew tonight was gonna be awesome.

**Lisa**

She'd been with Fink in the telescope room for quite some time. She'd been given her first real task as they charted it's course to find where it'd land.

She'd look through it with the grid on the lense, and would feed Fink the coordinates. He'd run them through the computer, as it's course was plotted little by little.

"Fourty-seven by fifty-three." She announced, the ship continuing on what was an arc.

"Running," Fink added, crunching even more numbers. "Now, thyme to run it with geo positioning satellites to find where it'll land." He announced, clicking some more buttons.

With this, the large computer's monitor came to life, and started to load.

"Are we done running numbers?" she asked.

"Yes we are Lisa." Fink answered "Now we wait for the computer to give us the location, and we can predict exactly where it'll land."

"Finally." She whispered. The routine had started to grow boring, constantly giving him numbers.

"We've got it." He announced.

With this, the screen lit up, and showed a bird's-eye satellite image of Springfield. Then it went to ground level, showing where the ship was going to be.

Little by little, it made its way to Springfield, a rough sketch of a U as the ship. It floated onto the screen forward, as the view switched to mix it up at the ship's view.

She watched as it came to rest a small distance outside of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, a little happy face showing when it landed.

"What are we going to do about it Professor?" Lisa asked, confused as to what was next.

"We obviously can't go directly to it." He answered "We might be destroyed by a dangerous life form. We need someone else to go for us." Fink then started to scratch his chin, thinking of what to do.

After a few seconds, male laughter was heard from outside.

**Nelson**

"This is awesome!" He exclaimed, as Kearney, Jimbo, and Dolf were currently egging the new science lab that opened up.

Kearney remembered picking on the guy who owned the building back when they were both kids. He said the guy one upped him in second grade and wanted payback.

Nelson threw another egg, this one hitting the window.

Suddenly, the door opened, and out stepped this strange-looking man in a white labcoat and glasses.

"Would you boys like to make some money doing an errand for me?" he yelled, strange accent adding stuff to the words.

"I don't know?" Jimbo said, motioning for them to stop "What will we be doing?"

"I need you to go check something out in two hours over by the nuclear plant. A spaceship will be landing there, and I'd like you to check it out for me."

"What spaceship?" Dolf asked, confused.

"Well," the man said, "Come in and I'll show you."

"Wait," Nelson said "How much will this pay?"

"Well," the man said, "I'll give you each a hundred dollars for this."

Dollar signs flashed on all four of the bullies' eyes. They all knew that this would be well worth it.

"Are you boys in?" the man asked.

"Of course!" all four yelled in unison, and ran straight inside.

**Fink**

He took them to the telescope room, where Lisa was waiting with a ready presentation.

**Lisa**

She saw Fink lead Jimbo, Kearney, Dolf, and Nelson into the room. It seemed that all four were excited, yet skeptical at the same time.

"What's the deal with this spaceship?" Nelson asked "Are we going to be fried or something for you?"

"You might." Fink admitted, "Lisa will explain more." He then motioned to her.

"Alright boys." Lisa began, a serious look on her face. "At 500 hours this morning, a battle was witnessed between two points of light." She pressed a button on the remote, and the footage rolled, showing flashes between two points of light.

Jimbo raised his hand. "What's 500 hours?" he asked

Lisa sighed "That's five AM." She answered, before continuing. "We've witnessed the brighter point lose, and start falling to earth. After plotting it's course," she pressed another button, revealing the path they'd plotted, with a timetable on the bottom. "We've found it will land outside the Nuclear Plant in two hours from now. We'll be having you boys check out the ship after it lands. If you come back, we'll be paying you the hundred dollars that professor Fink has promised you." She paused "Any questions?"

Nelson raised his hand "What if we don't come back in one piece?"

"Then" Fink explained "You will be given an additional hundred dollars in addition to the full payment of hospital bills."

"Any more?" she asked.

Kearney raised his hand "What will we use to record what we find? I don't think we'll be able to fully check it out without a way to record."

"I will be giving you each camcorders." Fink answered, stepping out of the room, and returning with four camcorders. "That way, you can record what you see."

Dolf raised his hand next "Will we be able to keep these when we're done?"

"Once I've imported the footage," Fink answered "Then yes."

"Sweet!" Nelson yelled "Now I can make some money making dirty videos of women undressing through a window!"

Fink then started handing them each a camera "You simply open the viewscreen, and press the button with the red dot to start and stop recording. I suggest you head out now."

"With pleasure." Kearney replied. After being handed a camera, he then punched Fink in the groin. "That's for when we were in second grade you weirdo."

With that, the boys left the room, and could be seen out the window making their way down.

**Homer**

He was supposed to pick them up in front of Moe's, so that way they can easily head back.

He saw Lenny, Carl, and Barney at the curb. Lenny and Carl were standing casually, just waiting for him, while Barney was pulling at the doorknob.

"Come on man," Barney yelled "Open up! I'm starting to get sober!" he yelled, before giving up. The lush then slid down the door, groaning in defeat.

Homer pulled up to the curb "We still doing movie night at your place?" Carl asked.

"I heard that there was going to be nachos." Lenny added. "Are we still on for nachos?"

"Yes and Yes." Homer answered, sticking his head out the window. "Now get in here."

"Alright!" Carl exclaimed

"Sweet." Lenny replied.

They both got in the back through the same door. Lenny went in first, sliding over to the left, with Carl on the right. It seemed that tonight was going to be awesome.

Barney just sat there still, moping.

"You too man." Homer yelled "I've got beer at the house."

"Alright!" the lush yelled "Wait up."

In a flash of brilliance, he got up, and walked right over to the front passenger door, opened it, and took a seat inside, closing the door behind him.

"Wow." Lenny and Carl commented from the back. "Isn't it amazing?" Lenny added.

"Yeah," Carl answered "It's like he's a different person when he's sober."

"Let's go Homer." Barney enunciated, slur missing from his words. "I think it's time we go to the movie Marathon at your place. I'm only coming for the beer man."

"Alright, hold on tight." Homer announced. He then did a three-point turn and drove back to his house.

When they arrived, he opened the door for everybody, and led them inside.

Marge walked out into the living room "Everything's going to be served when the movie starts." She announced "I'll start on the nachos if you don't mind."

Homer turned the TV on, and started to watch. It seemed he wanted to take his mind off the wait.

"Go right ahead Marge." Carl answered "I'm sure we can wait for everything."

Lenny was sitting in between Carl and Barney. Carl was in between Lenny and Homer. Homer and Barney were also on the ends of the couch.

"Hey guys." Lenny whispered "Sober Barney's starting to creep me out."

"You heard Marge though." Homer answered "Everything's served when the movie starts. Can't you guys wait?"

"Yeah." Carl added "It's only seven fourty-five. The movies start at eight."

"I can easily wait." Barney added "I've never been this sober in years. I'm curious to see what it's like for a little, before I get in my inebriated state once more."

"Amazing how he doesn't have a hangover." Lenny commented to the others.

With that, Bart was spotted making his way across the room with the other boy.

Homer had enough of the boy already today. He was starting to distract him from the TV and the conversation.

"Where are you going boy?" He asked.

"We're gonna spend the night in the Tree house." Bart replied "We want to get out of the house for once."

With that, both boys walked out of the living room.

"Finally." Homer sighed. "Last commercial break before the movie."

**Bart**

He and Milhouse walked into the kitchen, and then right into the back yard.

"Alright." Bart announced as they made their way to the treehouse "We're in the clear."

"Time to watch the movie." Milhouse added.

They both made their way up the ladder. It seemed that tonight was going to be legendary.

They spent the whole day smuggling all twenty-four sodas into the treehouse, along with some other various items.

When they reached the top, and crawled into the room, they sighed. Everything was where they left it. They TV they smuggled in was right on top of the stand they set it on, extension cord making snaking it's way to the house.

Bart turned the television on, and took a seat next to Milhouse. They then dug into the chips that they bought from the KwikieMart earlier with their allowance, and started watching.

**Homer**

The movie finally came on. The Stations were showing all four Alien movies, from start to finish all night.

Marge walked out of the kitchen with a large tray of five-layer nachos, and eight beers.

"Just knock on the wall if you need me." She instructed, setting the nacho tray on the coffee table that she set out.

All four guys gave various positive acknowledgements. Lenny, Carl and Homer were digging into the nachos, while Barney just sat there, watched, and drank his beer.

"The guy really likes to be drunk." Lenny commented.

With that, they started to watch.

_**What do you think? I finally added what the movie marathon was. I can't wait to hear what you guys think. To tell me, please click the review button at the bottom of the page.**_


	3. The Landing

_**The story's back from the dead. Sorry 'bout the long wait, just had too much on my plate. I think you'll really enjoy it now that the scourge gets closer. **_

_**Once again, I never realized how hard it is to get a few stinkin' reviews out here in the land of crossovers. If this is the reception I get, I'll just make you wait for all of the crossovers I have planned.**_

_**However, I don't like to leave people hangin', so enjoy, and please, please, please, leave a review…**_

**Chapter 3: The Landing**

**Bart & Milhouse**

It had started to rain outside as the movie began to play. Clouds had been gathering as the sun went down, and thunder could be heard from the distance.

There was talk of a light thunderstorm for tonight. Everyone greeted it with applause, seeing as it would set the perfect mood for the marathon.

So far, he was wondering what all of the hubbub was about. It was currently seven-thirty, and the movie was moving along slowly. It appeared to be at the part where they had just landed on the planet.

"Hey Bart." Milhouse asked "When's it supposed to get scary?"

"I don't really know." He replied.

With that, they kept watching the TV, oblivious to the ship making it's way across the local sky.

**Nelson**

He couldn't believe all this was really happening. As Dolf, Kearney, Jimbo, and him rode their bikes down the street, camcorders stowed away in a backpack, their minds were simply on the sweet promise of $100.

As they approached the street leading to the nuclear plant, they noticed that things were getting really hot. As they got closer, they felt as if someone had left an oven door open, and was turning up the heat.

As beads of sweat fell from their brow, Kearney was the first to remark.

"Why's it so hot right now?" he complained "It wasn't like this the last street we passed."

"I dunno." Dolf replied "Probably from the plant."

"It's like the hotbox from Juvie out here." Jimbo finished.

Nelson had started to get fed up of their complaining. He had to admit, it was hot; way hotter than his un-air conditioned shack of a house, but they shouldn't be complaining.

However, before he could open his mouth to answer, the ground started to rumble.

It shook with a force that had the most incredible effects. At first, the cars parallel parked along the side of the road started to buffet, shaking all of the moving parts. As a car shook, the car alarms all went off at once, sending out a synchronized blaring that could be heard for miles.

Next, the streetlamps started to wobble back and forth, swaying as if they were being blown by a strong breeze. This put such a strain on the posts themselves, that they snapped, breaking like toothpicks, snapping live wires and sending sparks flying into the air, as lamps shattered.

As this went on, the four bullies started to react. To the car alarms, they immediately put their hands to their ears, and kept riding with no hands, having picked up the skill last summer to pull bike-mounted pranks on the local kids.

When the streetlamps broke, and sent the destruction outwards, they shielded their faces. They did this in such rapid movements that they messed up their balance. Immediately, they skidded to a halt, tipped over, asphalt grinding against metal and skin.

As they all got up to get back on their bikes, being only a half block away from the site, they finally noticed the source of the commotion.

Just as it had started to rain, a source of light, far brighter than the sun on a clear day was seen.

It appeared to be a massive, luminescent comet streaking only ten stories overhead. The rain flashed into steam, and for a few brief minutes, the low-lying clouds overhead were gone.

The bullies were genuinely afraid for a few brief moments as it flew right overhead.

However, their fear was short-lived when it disappeared from view. It barely even had a tail to it.

The commotion died down, and they got back up. They checked themselves for any cuts. Seeing minimal damage, they dusted themselves off and prepared to get back on their bikes.

Just as they swung their legs over to mount, it happened. The ground shook with the force of an elephant stampede, and the blast sound was heard, a deep thud, one that was barely audible.

"What the hell just happened?" Jimbo thought out loud.

"Maybe it was that thing we saw." Kearney suggested.

"It's Fink's ship." Nelson announced "That's what he wanted us to check out."

"I don't know man." Dolf replied "I don't want some space invader to zap me if we get there."

"Probably just a meteor." Kearney sighed "Probably needed to clean his telescope."

"Whatever it really is," Jimbo reasoned "We're being paid a hundred bucks to go check it out with these camera's we get to keep. I think it's worth looking at."

"Let's go guys!" Nelson announced, fishing out his camcorder "It's too good a deal to pass up."

The three other bullies gave out confirmations, fished their camcorders out, and got on their bikes.

As they rode, they couldn't help but wonder at what it really could be.

**Klax & Kodos**

_Back up in space, in their flying saucer, they couldn't help but just smile deviously. _

_ "Klax." Kodos replied "I want a status report."_

_Klax looked back up from the controls. "I've just set the derelict down outside the nuclear plant intact." He announced_

_ Kodos grinned "It's out of our hands now." He monologued "They'll find the ship, and then the whole planet will fall. Soon, our contract will be complete, and we will be the richest beings in the universe."_

_ They both started to laugh manically, feeling proud of their evil achievement._

**Nelson**

The ship was massive, taking up most of the field. The field was about the size of three football fields.

The ship was in the shape of a "U", and had two protrusions on the ends. On the left end, there was a horizontal bulge. On the right, a vertical bulge.

The ship had a look as if it was grown rather than built. On the outside were bulges and sunken areas.

All the while, there appeared to be two sets of entrance openings on the side.

The whole ship sat in a massive crater, with the earth piled up around it.

As the bullies approached the field from the road, they uttered a chorus of whoas.

"It's an actual space ship." Dolf muttered, eyes growing wide in amazement.

"I can't believe my eyes." Jimbo admitted, closing, opening, and rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"I don't like the looks of this." Kearney admitted, his chubby form shaking with fear.

"Let's check it out." Nelson suggested, putting down his bike, and rushing towards it.

The three other bullies just stood there.

Nelson turned around, and noticed this.

"What's wrong guys?" he asked.

"There could be space invaders inside man." Kearney answered.

"Come on Kearney." Jimbo reassured "You're not gonna let some alien get to you are you?"

"I say we get a head start on them, and show 'em how we do things here." Dolf suggested, slamming his fist into his palm

"Let's go then." Nelson announced, waving his hand for them to follow.

There was a trio of "Yeahs," and the three other bullies followed, cameras in hand.


	4. The Wreck

_**How about this story. It's really building up. I think you'll like it. I guess it's really hard to get reviews on crossovers. However, let's get on with the story.**_

_**Please, leave a review when you're done. I can't tell if you like it if there's no review. So here we go…**_

**Chapter 4: The Wreck**

**Homer**

As he was watching the movie in the safe confines of his living room, he couldn't help but think back to when he took Marge to see this movie. He wished that she could be watching it with him.

It was currently the part where Kane had just gotten the face-hugger on him.

"That always freaked me out." Lenny commented.

"Is that thing on his face?" Barney commented.

Homer chuckled. Drunk Barney always said the craziest stuff.

**Nelson**

Back at the crashed ship, it seemed that things were a bit weird. They made their way down the slope, camera's in hand.

Upon reaching the bottom, the ship didn't seem like what he thought it would be. Instead of it being metallic, it seemed to look like it had been grown.

"How do we get inside man?" Kearney asked.

It seemed like there was no way in from where they were at. All they could see was a wall.

"What about that?" Jimbo questioned, pointing to something off to the left.

Everyone turned around.

There, only about 30 feet away, was the strangest opening ever. It looked like what he thought was a vagina.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dolf asked.

"I don't care." Jimbo replied "Let's just get inside."

They made their way in, and looked around.

It was the strangest thing. The supports on the walls looked like the opposite of the entrance, and the entire place was dark and musty.

"This place sure is weird." Dolf commented.

They made their way further in, and came across the strangest thing.

It was a room, massive, about the size of the gym at the school. It was round, and had the strangest thing in the middle. There was what looked like a giant cannon, reaching all the way up to the ceiling. In what looked like a seat, was an elephant looking growth. It had arms of sort real close to the body, and a head that seemed to have a trunk.

"What the hell is that?" Jimbo sighed.

"I don't know man." Dolf replied.

"Look at its chest!" Kearney commented "It's like it was just shot from the inside."

"That can't be." Nelson replied. He climbed up onto the top of it to get a better look. Right there, was what looked like a hole.

"Whatever it is," Jimbo sighed "It's probably gone."

"I'm bored." Dolf sighed "I'm gonna check out over here."

He started to walk off of the platform. However, as he was looking through the camera, he didn't see the hole right in his path.

He fell in, completely oblivious.

"Dolf!" The three bullies cried out.

They made their way over to the hole, and looked down inside. "Are you okay man?" Jimbo cried out.

**Dolf**

He couldn't believe it. He'd just fallen into a hole he didn't even see. He was currently on his back, camera still in hand. He felt like he'd been hit with a sack of bricks.

Getting up, he checked the camera. It seemed okay. As he got up, he noticed the strangest thing.

It was like something straight out of a weird movie. All around him, were these strange leathery eggs. There were thousands of them, all lined up perfectly. He stood up and noticed something else. Floating around them, was this strange blue mist. It was like a the smoke machine effect during a rock concert.

He then heard "Are you okay man?" from above.

Looking up, he saw the other three bullies at the lip of the hole.

"I'm fine!" He called out "you guys should really see this!"

"Hang on!" Kearney called out "We're coming down!"

**Nelson**

He was confused. Were they really going down there?

"How are we going to go down?" Jimbo asked.

"We're gonna climb down." Kearney explained, slapping the other bully upside the head "Now let's go."

**Dolf**

He stood there, waiting. He could see them start to climb down.

He figured he'd get a look around.

Walking further into the row of eggs, he couldn't believe his eyes. There were so many of them, all appearing older the further he got.

Looking at them, they appeared to have a lip of sorts.

He positioned the camera above one. He then heard a sick sound from behind.

"SSSQQQUUUEEELLLCCCHHH" chorused from behind.

Turning around, he saw the last three eggs he passed start to open.

"This can't be good." He mumbled to himself.

He broke into a run, heading back towards the way he came.

As he passed them, what appeared to be crabs of sorts came out. He looked behind him.

There were these creatures, that looked like a cross between a spider and a horse-shoe crab.

He dropped the camera. Looking behind him, the three "Crawlers" started to gain on him.

He felt the wall, and found his first hand-hold. Grabbing it, he began to climb as fast as he could.

"What's going on?" Jimbo called out from above, still barely on his way down.

"Let's get outta here!" Dolf replied, climbing back up "These things are after us!"

"What the hell!" Kearney called out from above.

Dolf kept on climbing. He could hear scuttling sounds though. Looking down, he could see the crawlers starting to climb up the wall.

He kept on climbing, moving as fast as he could. He noticed that the walls seemed to have rungs of slight growths.

He kept climbing, barely able to outclimb the creatures.

He made his way back up top, after passing Jimbo.

He dropped onto the floor of the room, panting.

"What the hell man?" Jimbo complained, climbing back up, "What was that for?"

"These things were crawlin' after me." Dolf panted "Let's just get outta here."

However, the scuttling sounds grew louder as soon as they were heard.

"What the hell?" Kearney replied.

"I'm telling you man," Dolf replied, a slight rise in volume caused by fear, "These things are after me."

"You must be seein' things." Nelson replied "I don't know about you guys, but you're all crazy." With that, the short bully started to walk away.

"Let me show you there's nothing." Kearney sighed.

With that, Kearney and Jimbo peered over the hole.

"Come here." Jimbo ordered.

Reluctantly, shaking with fear, Dolf made his way over.

All three peered into the hole.

"See," Kearney reassured, "There's nothing."

"What's that noise?" Jimbo asked out loud.

The scuttling sound was growing even louder.

Looking down, he swore he saw something moving.

**Nelson**

_Stupid idiots_. He thought to himself as he made his way out. They didn't have to keep on staying here.

They got what the weirdo needed.

He turned around just before leaving the room, hoping to get a laugh.

What he saw was the opposite of comedy.

He saw these three creatures, each looking like a cross between a spider and a horseshoe crab.

He saw the three creatures latch onto their faces, wrapping their tails around the necks.

The creature's landings knocked the three other bullies straight to the ground.

Nelson screamed.

He ran over to check out his three friends. Looking over them, it seemed that the creatures were attached to their faces.

"_This can't be good_" he thought to himself. He turned around, and ran out of the ship, moving as fast as his short legs could carry him.

**xXx**

After biking back to the lab, Nelson ran up to the door, banging on it.

Lisa answered.

"Are you alright?" she asked, tilting her head sympathetically "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Nelson looked even worse than that. Pale, shaking, and dripping with sweat and rain, he looked like he'd seen hell.

**Lisa**

When Nelson didn't answer her the first time, she tried again "Are you alright?"

"Those things." Nelson stuttered "They just came out and latched onto their faces."

"Slow down." She instructed.

"What's going on?" Fink asked from behind, startling her.

"I'm not quite sure." She replied, turning around. She then turned back to Nelson. "Let's get you inside." She replied, wrapping her arm around him "Perhaps you'd like some hot chocolate?"


	5. Explanations

_**I'm on fire! In case you haven't noticed, I'm updating rapid fire here. It's crazy.**_

_**I have to say, this story is getting really good. Now that the infestation can happen, I think I can finally get to the original plan. **_

_**Enjoy, and review…**_

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

**Lisa**

She and Fink brought Nelson into a the kitchen at the lab. She asked Fink to get Nelson a blanket while she made cocoa.

She warmed up some milk, opened a packet of cocoa, and poured the former into the latter, before handing the latter to Nelson.

Fink returned with a light green throw blanket, and handed it to her.

She wrapped it around Nelson, who was holding the cup of cocoa in the left hand, and the camera in the right.

He reluctantly took a sip.

"Now can you please tell us what happned?" Fink replied "it's important you be as thorough as possible."

"I've got this." She announced, "I'll take this." She replied, relieving Nelson of the camera.

"Please don't play it." He stuttered "I can't bear to see it again."

"It's important we know what happened." Fink replied. "Where are the others."

"It's all on there man!" Nelson yelled, "Just leave me alone." He then took another sip of the cocoa.

Lisa spotted a small TV with a VCR built in on the counter. It didn't have a recording feature, but it had playback.

She took the tape out of the camcorder, and put it in the VCR. She pressed **Play**

What came up was Nelson's view during the thing. She saw shots of the ship.

"That's incredible." Fink replied "It's amazing, a ship that had been Grown."

As the tape played, she saw the room, and what appeared to be the pilot to it.

After a short sequence of Dolf falling and climbing back up, she saw Nelson had decided to leave.

He got a shot of the strangest thing. She hit **Pause**.

"Is that a horseshoe crab?" she asked, looking at the creatures in midair. She played the sequence frame by frame, watching the creatures attach themselves to the three bullies faces.

"I'm telling you," Nelson replied "Those things attached themselves to their faces."

"How would a creature like this even exist?" Fink asked, looking closer at the image.

"I don't know man!" Nelson exclaimed "Can I have my 100 bucks now?"

"Yes." Fink replied, fishing out his wallet, and reaching inside, pulling out a bill "You can have your 100 bucks." He handed Nelson a hundred.

Lisa looked in a drawer, and pulled out a blank tape, as well as a few cords. "here's all the equipment for the camera." She explained, handing the items to Nelson "you've definitely earned it tonight."

With that, Nelson silently took the objects, and carefully walked out of the lab building.

"I'm going home now." Lisa sighed, yawning slightly.

"You're welcome to stay here if you want." Fink replied "I called your parents while I was getting the blanket, and they said you could stay the night."

"Alright." She sighed "I don't really want to ride home in this weather anyways."

**Homer**

He was currently at his favorite part in the first movie. At this point, Sigourney Weaver had escaped the Nostromo and was currently stripping down for hypersleep.

"I always loved this scene." Carl commented "I always thought Sigourney Weaver was hot."

"Is she taking off her clothes?" Barney exclaimed. His eyes were glued to the TV, not blinking.

"Homer." Marge called from the kitchen.

"What now." He sighed.

"I just got a call from Fink." She replied "Lisa's going to spend the night at his lab. You're going to have to pick her up in the morning."

"Alright." He sighed.

**xXx**

_All in tandem, the town stayed up and watched. Every TV with a connection to the stations was showing the movie marathon._

_ And so, the town watched, held their breath, and screamed as the movies played, all four in a row. The very next day however, the horror that they watched began to come alive. Everyone was completely oblivious to the Derelict ship outside of the Nuclear Plant. _

_ There was movement however inside. The forms of Dolf, Jimbo, and Kearney were stirring awake._

**Kearney**

He woke up, sighing. It was as if everything was a blank. He remembered for a moment his dream. It was like he was being smothered.

He sat up, and saw the strangest thing. Right next to him, was the shriveled up form of the creature that attached itself to his face.

He tried to stand up. He didn't feel any different though.

He stepped over the form of Dolf, who was also starting to stir.

"What happened." Dolf asked, getting up.

"I don't really know." Jimbo sighed, also getting up.

"Any of you have dreams of having a pillow pushed on your face?" Kearney inquired.

"Yep." Jimbo replied.

"Same here." Dolf added.

"Let's get outta here." Kearney suggested "This place gives me the creeps."

With that, they collected themselves, and started to make their way out of the ship. Little did they know about the creatures growing within them, a second, cold alien heart beating along with their "mother's". If you could call the three men that.

"Did we eat anything?" Kearney replied.

"I don't think so." Jimbo sighed.

"I feel like I've got really bad heartburn." He managed, choking on the final words.

He immediately fell to his knees, clutching at his heart.

"You okay man?" Dolf asked, showing for the first time ever, genuine concern for someone.

Kearney didn't seem to answer. Instead, he started to shake, and cough up blood.

"Kill me." Kearney managed, falling from his knees onto the floor.

"Dude." Dolf replied.

"Let's get him to the hospital." Jimbo suggested.

However, before the tall bully could do anything, he started to shake also.

He leaned back against the wall, hoping to keep standing.

Dolf could see the once formidable form of Jimbo start to shake and cough like he was sick was the scariest thing he'd ever seen.

"I've gotta get outta here." He sighed. He was about to turn around when he started to feel something in his chest.

He began to shake and cough up blood. The pain was unbearable, and it was a fight just to breathe.

He then felt something move in his chest. Then, he blacked out.

_ As the bullies each blacked out, there appeared a spot of blood on their shirts, right at the center of their chests._

_ The convulsed forth one more time, as there was "CRRAAACCKKHH" of bones breaking._

_ In an instant, three creatures, each appearing like a worm or a bug appeared, bursting forth from their chests. _

**Chest-Burster**

_As it came out, birthed by blood and agony from its host, it cried out. A high-pitched scream, bloodcurdling like a horror from a child's nightmare. _

_ It immediately felt a primal emotion; hunger. Looking around, it saw three others like it._

_ However, the needs of the body have precedence over the needs of the mind, however primitive._

_ Currently, it needed to eat. _

_It found a food source already, as it lay in a pool of the blood of its host. It had already cost the host its life for its own, he figured he might as wells eat the free meal._

_ It turned around, and began to gorge. _

_The others did similar with their hosts. _

_ And so they fed, hoping to grow bigger, hoping to be able to find prey on their own soon._


	6. Springfield Morning

_**I'm better than on fire, I'm possessed. I'm updating and posting rapid fire, like a machine.**_

_**I'm eternally thankful to LaLa and Arey. She's been reviewing each and every chapter.**_

_**I'm finally going to let this roll. So please, review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 6: Springfield Morning**

**Homer**

He woke up, back hurting.

He realized that he was still on the couch, with Lenny, Carl, and Barney still there.

"Oh man," Carl commented "That was one great party."

"Is it just me," Lenny commented "Or did we all fall asleep on the couch?"

"What's that on your hand Homer?" Barney asked.

"What the…?" he commented, taking a look at his hand.

In Marge's handwriting, was **Pick Lisa Up From Fink's Lab in the morning**.

"I've got to pick up Lisa." Homer called out, standing straight up off the couch.

"You go do that." Carl replied.

"Can we stay here longer?" Lenny asked. "I was really hoping to have some of Marge's cooking for breakfast."

"Don't worry." Homer replied, putting on shoes "I'll be right back. If Marge asks why you're here, just tell her I said you could stay. I'm sure she won't mind."  
>"Okay." Barney replied "I'm gonna watch some TV."<p>

"That's a great idea." Lenny replied.

"I'm with you on that one." Carl seconded.

All three of Homer's friends took a seat on the couch, watching the morning news.

Homer made his way over to the car. He wanted to get this over with. He figured that no one would be on the road though.

He went to the garage, and started up the car. Hopefully there wouldn't be too many people on the road.

**Lisa**

She woke up on Fink's couch in the waiting room. She slid off the throw blanket, and got up.

She didn't like having to sleep in her day clothes, since they always got wrinkled when she did.

"Hopefully Dad's on his way." She sighed, taking the blanket and folding it up.

**Bart**

He woke with a start at the TV.

"Today, on Channel Six News," Kent Brockman's voice called out from the TV "We cover the first annual Springfield Alien Convention. Before we get to that, we've got a special report about a meteor that crashed last night outside the Nuclear Plant."

"What the hell?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It sounds like a meteor landed outside of the nuclear plant." Milhouse repeated.

"Meteor eh?" Bart commented "Knowing the nerds, they'll probably be on top of it, trying to gather it up."

"Let's go get it before they do!" Milhouse exclaimed.

**xXx**

All changed, they decided to skip breakfast. Bart figured that if they brought it with them home, they could charge the nerds for it.

As they biked, they figured that it wasn't that bad. They continued, hoping to reach it before the nerds did.

As they arrived, they found it was something much different. In stead of a meteor, there was a space-ship.

It was massive, the size of the nuclear plant that stood adjacent. The crater that it rested in wasn't much of a crater, as much as a line in the ground with a furrow.

However, they were already too late.

They could easily see the nerds from at school; Wendell, Martin, and Database.

Bart wished he'd never copied Martin's test. Otherwise, he would have never known the other two's names.

"Isn't it beautiful." Martin asked, turning around. "A real spaceship from an Alien. It's true that we indeed aren't alone."

"Maybe they're here to invade?" Database asked "Why else would they crash here?"

"I think it's impossible that they're here to invade." Wendell sighed.

"How about you boys go check it out?" Bart asked "Unless you're chicken?"

Bart then proceeded to do an impression of a chicken.

**Martin**

He had finally had enough of Bart. He knew that it was almost impossible to bring him off his high horse.

"Indeed, we will" he announced. "Come on gentlemen. The chance of a lifetime awaits us. How often does one get the chance to greet extraterrestrial visitors. Let's go."

With that, he proceeded to take his respectively nauseated and fearful partners into the crater.

They made their way down, immediately spotting an entrance at the side.

"In there gentlemen." He announced.

It took little effort to get inside.

"This ship is weird." Database commented.

They all looked around on the inside. It was very dark and had an organic look to it. From what they could see. It was too dark to get a good look at anything

"This place is making me sick." Wendell commented, getting even more nauseated.

"No victory without sacrifice gentlemen." Martin replied "In we go."

They rounded a hallway corner, leading further in.

"OW!" Database yelled out from behind.

Martin and Wendell turned around.

Database seemed to have tripped on something.

"Are you okay?" Wendell asked, heading back to help him up.

It was at this moment that Martin smelled something. It was hundreds of times worse than rancid meat, thousands of times worse than rancid milk, and a million times worse than BO.

"What did I just trip over?" Database asked.

The source of the smell and the object that Database tripped over was a corpse. Looking closer, the grey skinned remains were once Kearney. However, it looked like something burst out of his chest, and proceeded to eat him.

Martin fished out a flashlight. Shining it around, he saw the further corpses of Dolf and Jimbo.

"I think I'm going to hurl." Wendell sighed, bending over. The pale kid then proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach all over the floor of the ship, the soupy remains of what was once Eggo Waffles all over the floor.

"I don't like this." Database squealed.

"Obviously the occupants of the ship are here for food." Martin replied. He took out his digital camera. "Let's try and get a picture of them first."

"Guys." Wendell announced.

Martin and Database turned to face him.

Wendell was holding what appeared to be the molted skin of a creature. The molt had the characteristics of a snake-skin molt and an arthropod.

"There's two more of these over here." Wendell announced.

They made their way over to where Wendell was. At his feet, were two more of these skins, each looking the same as the one in his hand?

"What's going on here?" Database asked, shaking and trembling with fear.

**Hold**

_In the hold, where all of the eggs were, there was one that was different. Whereas the others looked like leathery sacks, this one looked like a rock. _

_ It was armor plated, and much larger. It was also red as blood. Inside, it contained a very special kind of Face-hugger. This one was armored, with webbing between its extra-long leg/fingers. It had a claw on the edge of each finger/leg, and a much longer tail. _

_ Even on the edge of the tail, it had a claw. A massive hook, wicked in appearance. With it, it could defend itself, and the very precious cargo it needed to deposit. _

_ Currently, it was nearing the end of its life cycle. It needed to get out. The egg opened, and out crawled the Super-Face-Hugger. _

_ Hungrily, it made its way out of the hold, crawling with an urge so violently powerful, it gave off an atmosphere of potential rape._

_ It made its way around the ship, searching vehemently for a host to impregnate._

**Creature**

_It had fed, it had grown, and it lived. With its brothers, it sought the further existence. They had shed their skins a while back, right where they left their hosts._

_ Currently, they climbed about in the ship, looking and waiting for new victims._

_ There was noise. A group of three had made their way in._

_Another noise. The egg carrying the Queen seed Face-hugger had hatched._

_ If they played their cards right, they would be able to create a new hive with the queen face-hugger's host._

_ They moved with purpose towards the noise, knowing full well the urgency of their actions._

**Martin**

He heard something. A hiss, hushed in whisper. Sounding like it was there without being there.

"Did you hear something?" Database remarked.

"Let's get out of here!" Wendell cried.

Martin heard another noise. It was as if something was crawling.

He heard it from behind.

Turning around, he saw what seemed to be a shift in the walls. It was as if the walls were flowing, in three places?

"What was that?" Database called out.

"You saw it too?" Martin cried.

"Let's get outta here now!" Wendell cried. The pale nerd had started to sweat, profusely dropping beads all over the ground.

"I'm scared." Database admitted.

"We must get the picture." Martin replied, shake to his voice. He knew that the picture was very important. However, his basic instincts were telling him to run away.

He heard a hiss from above.

Looking up, he saw what seemed to be a creature, that appeared much like the walls.

It had a skeletal appearance, complete with a set of ribs. It had a massive, elongated head, smooth like polished stone. The creature gleamed of black and silver, like a living piece of onyx.

The head was what freaked him out the most though. The head was completely eyeless, just a massively smooth carapace. It had a mouth though, one which was closed.

**Database**

He looked behind him. There, on the walls by the floor, were two of these creatures. They appeared skeletal, and hungry.

"We come in peace." He stuttered, holding up his hand and making the Spock sign.

The creature tilted its head. It made its way up to him, slowly, surely, yet investigative. It slowly placed its hands on his arms, gripping him ever so lightly.

It put its face to his, almost as if it was sniffing him? It put what seemed to be its mouth straight to his forehead.

Here, it dripped it's ooze all over, him, dousing him with its watery secretions. The mouth was the most wet of it.

"I come in peace." Database repeated.

The creature slowly opened its mouth, which seemed to be its lips. They moved with a slowly prolonged purpose, making room for a much larger mouth.

This opened, and revealed a set of razor-sharp teeth. They looked ready to rip his throat out, literally.

The worst part about it was what was there for its tongue. It had a second mouth. This one was smaller, and looked a bit like a tube.

"I come in peace." Database repeated for the third and final time.

The creature extended its tongue, piercing Database's skull, splattering his brains in a pattern that suggested a gunshot.

The body crumpled to the ground, the creature having let go of it.

**Martin**

He stared at the creature above, almost as if he was looking for eyes. He figured that the creature wasn't going to kill him if he ran away.

Slowly, he backed away. However, this was the perfect opportunity for a photo.

He brought his digital camera up, and readied it for a picture. He could easily see the creature in the Liquid Crystal Display.

He snapped a picture, shining the flash all over the place.

The creature just tilted its head a bit, and jumped down, landing on top of the portly nerd.

Martin tried crawling out from under it, hoping to get away.

He crawled for his life, but to no avail.

The creature had a hold on his legs, and was dragging him backwards.

At this, Martin blacked out.


	7. Threshold

_**What's new people? I guess it's a bit much to say that this fic is doing really well. I'm amazed at how easy it is to write.**_

_**I have to say, things'll get interesting. **_

**Chapter 7: Threshold**

**Bart**

He was currently at the road with Milhouse. He'd noticed that they'd been in the ship a long time.

"Hey Bart." Milhouse sighed "They've been gone a long time. Do you think that spacemen got them."

"I don't know." Bart exclaimed "Let's just get outta here. This is boring."

With that, they rode their bikes in the opposite direction.

Little did they notice the Black shapes carrying Martin out of the ship, complete with Super-Face-hugger.

**Martin**

He woke up, sighing, looking around. It was sunny, and he was on dirt.

"Where am I?" He asked as he sat up.

He set his hands on the ground as he collected his thoughts. He felt something that was a bit like a crab.

"Yikes." He yelled, pulling his hand back.

Looking down, he saw what appeared to be an armor covered horseshoe crab/spider hybrid.

"Perhaps I'd best get out of here." He suggested to himself "Database and Wendell must have left already." He looked around, and spotted the nuclear plant "Perhaps I can ask the gate guard to call my mother for a ride."

He stood up, shaking on feet that felt like Jello. He slowly and shakily made his way to the nuclear plant, hoping not to lose his balance.

**Miles**

He hated his job. He was gate guard for the weekend. It may have paid okay, but it still sucked.

The power plant ran on minimal staff during the weekend. No one usually worked then.

He was currently watching TV when he heard something from the gate that sounded like someone.

"Funny," he reasoned with himself "There wasn't a car." He paused "Should probably look anyways."

He swiveled in his chair, and looked out. There, at the gate, was a chubby nerd kid.

**Martin**

He was greeted by a surly looking man with five o-clock shadow and neat hair.

"What do you want kid?" He asked, already annoyed.

"Could I use your phone to call my mother?" he asked.

"Are you sure you're not here to visit your parent kid?" the man asked.

"I'm positive sir." Martin replied "neither of my parents don't even work here."

"Fine." The man sighed "There's a payphone in the office building up ahead. After that, get out." He went inside, and opened the gate. "Don't go anywhere else."

Martin walked inside the gate, and immediately found the office building.

He tested the door, which was unlocked.

"Thank the maker." He sighed, opening it.

The office building was mostly cubicles, and all of them were empty.

"I should probably find that payphone." He sighed, looking around.

He'd been trusted to use the payphone and leave. He wouldn't betray that trust if it was the last thing he did.

**Miles**

He sighed. He knew the kid wouldn't try anything. He could tell already that he wasn't the type.

He figured that the kid would be fine. He went back to his TV, and switched to the weather.

Turns out, there was a storm gathering around Springfield, and thanks to the wind, it would arrive even faster than normal.

"Hopefully you're inside." Kent Brockman replied "It looks like the weather won't be able to put a damper on the convention tomorrow."

"Yipee," he sighed "Another convention that I'm going to have to miss."

He looked outside. Already, it had started to get dark and cloudy.

"Damn." He sighed "Storm sure moves fast."

**Xenomorphs**

_They spotted the coming storm outside, knowing the perfect opportunity to move out of the ship._

_ Their biggest satisfaction possible was the use of darkness. They were creatures of the night, through and through._

_ It was almost impossible to say otherwise._

_They slinked out of the ship, knowing full well how dark it was. They always moved in the dark, no questions asked._

_ They immediately caught the smell. The queen, she was almost ready. She would be emerging from the child soon. They'd have to act fast to insure her safety._

_ They crawled quickly, moving towards the outer fence of the facility nearby. As they moved, they did not stop._

_ They climbed the fence, moving without any trouble. _

_They knew that the queen would emerge soon._

_ They had to keep going._

_They immediately found the source of where she was. It was a short, squat building with a few windows. They could hear the kid inside._

**Martin**

He was currently on the phone. He'd just told his mother to pick him up at the nuclear plant.

"I'll be right there," she sighed, hanging up.

"Now time to wait for mother." He announced. He put the phone back on the hook, and started to walk towards the door.

However, as he began to walk, he noticed he had difficulty breathing. He began to pant, and immediately fell to his knees, only about halfway between the phone and the door.

"This can't be good." He wheezed. He immediately felt something move around his solar plexus.

"No!" he wheezed, clutching the base of his ribcage.

He felt something begin to press against him, pulling further on his skin, painfully pushing out with all of its might.

"AAAHHH!" he cried, voice even higher than ever.

He felt something puncture his skin from the inside, and he felt nothing more.

**Xenomorph**

_They could hear the Queen, high pitched, screaming as she emerged. They felt the glass up against them, separating them from her._

_ One of them clenched a fist, and punched the glass, cracking it with a noise even greater than the queen's scream._

_ Another then pounced, jumping into the inside of the building, immediately smelling the queen on the floor._

_ The one who cracked the glass followed him. A third stayed watch outside._

**Miles**

He heard the sound of glass crack. It came from the office building.

"Shit!" he called out "Damn kid tricked me." He swiveled around in the chair, and grabbed his gun. He was glad that Mr. Burns allowed him to carry one.

He got up, and made his way to the window outside. What greeted him instead was the worst thing imaginable.

It was a creature, with a long smooth head. There were no eyes to it, and he could see the inside of the creature's head.

He saw the creature had a skeletal appearance. Its whole form was infused with silvery flecks, shining, glimmering in the dim light.

He could see the worst part of the creature last. Though it had no eyes or nose to speak of, it did have a mouth. Or what looked like a mouth.

He saw a set of lips that dripped everywhere, covering the entire window edge with slime.

Slowly, he watched them ooze, leaving a clear fluid.

He reached to cock his gun.

"CCCLLL-IIICCKK" the gun made, ready with a shot.

The creature turned it's head, looking at him.

Miles slowly brought it up, hoping to shoot the creature.

As he brought it up however, there was a push down.

Looking, he saw the creature had put its hand on the gun, holding it down.

He looked back to the head. There was some movement.

The creature growled a low growl that was more akin to a stomach or a dog.

Next, it opened its mouth, slowly, dripping more ooze onto the window. This revealed a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, all around a second mouth, with even more teeth then the first one.

"Oh shit." He sighed.

The creature extended its second mouth, which was technically its tongue. It pierced his skull, sending brain tissue all over the place.


End file.
